glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyaxia Block Base
=Details= "This is Glyaxia Block Base. There are many like it, but this one is mine." Glyaxia Block Base are the various block command centers of Glyaxia Command. They launch military engagements from it, missions occasionally fail at it, and often it's just the big target to attack for everyone else in the universe. Block Bases are built, configured, and ditched as often as one blinks in a day by the bureaucracy that demands their creation in the first place. Do not mistake this laissez faire attitude for a statement that they are easy to break, though. While Glyaxia Command will pull out to fight another day, the backbone of the forces left behind will defend it to their last block.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glyaxia-ii-escape-from-block-base.html =Story= Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Glylanders "This new assortment presents the 481 Universe's main character in some colors that are kind of familiar around here, but also includes a cool new accessory pack addition that matches very closely to the old Rothan Light Green PMS 375C (for those of you who have been around for a bit and remember the old days). I particularly like the new accessory mold in this vibrant hue, and everything looks excellent across the boards."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/glylanders.html Glylander-WEB-ALT.png Glylander-2-WEB-ALT.png Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Impenetrable to nearly all invaders who dare plunder her secrets, the Sporian planet Alcray now faces the growing dominion of Glyaxia Command... After detecting unusually high levels of subterranean activity beneath the living surface of Alcray from their orbiting Block Base, Glyaxia Command mobilizes a specialized team of Crayhunters to abduct a recently sighted set of rare twin Crayboth... Flying high above the sporian surface of Alcray, a Glyaxia Command Heavy Armored Rig spots the pair of special Crayboth walking around. Gryganull & Grellanym are quickly caught within its beam and pulled aboard before they know what is happening. Coasting along the outer hemisphere of Alcray is Glyaxia Command Block Base. Within the Experiments Room is teaming with activity. Rigs along the wall, Hub Set drones scurrying along, and any number of Glyans and Protoclones preparing for the next orders to be given. Perched over the flurry of activity, Sarvos Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic watch the action. "Continue the bio data harvesting, regardless of the risk..." ordered Akurriax. "Commander Akurriax," a standard Protoclone interrupted, "Proceeding with this experiment could result in potentially dangerous side effects for the two specimens." The Commander almost scoffed before answering, "You know full well that the only way to break through a Crayboth's natural mental defenses is to overload its core power regulator... Increase the surge output immediately! We must know what they are trying to hide down there on Alcray." The machines started to hum. "Understood, Commander. Increasing Hyper Phase Bombardment levels." answered the the little Protoclone. Zerennic paused before speaking, "Perhaps we have given them too much power already?" Akurriax wouldn't hear of it, "We must give to receive..." "Wait..." Zerennic started, before pausing again, "I sense something..." Something was there. "...Do you feel that?" The lights went out. "Commander!" a Glyan shouted, "We are under Gendrone attack on the far side of Block Base and sustaining heavy damage. Please send reinforcements at once!!!" The Rebellion had come to their doorstep. "Let's move! Prepare for Warp!" quickly ordered Akurriax. The little yellow Protoclone spoke up again, "Commander! What about the specimens? We have already activated the Hyper Phase Bombardment Program..." "You stay and monitor their progress, the rest of us need to go at once!" Akurriax angrily responded. Block Base was more important, it could not fall. Not here, not now. The troops warped out in waves. Lower level grunts taking the first pass at jumping into the middle of a fight followed by their Commanders safely bringing up the rear. In an instant, the Glyaxia Standard Protoclone was all alone with the two Crayboth. The machines started to hum louder and grow red... overload.. it was going to overload! The room flashed white as waves of energy poured off the two Crayboth. The Crayboth had practically turned Nuldireus and Neo Phase as the power surged beyond the safety limits. The Protoclone screaming was the last Glyaxian noise to be heard in that room as everything went solid white. Color slowly flowed back into the large Experiment Room. Gryganull and Grellanym found themselves a tad stunned, but freed none-the-less from the Glyaxia Command devices. Grellanym attempted to speak, "What happened... Where are we, Gryganull?" The room still hummed red. "I feel a strange energy flowing through me..." he added. "This is a Glyaxia Block Base, Grellanym" Gryganull answered. Recent events were slowly coming back to him. "I remember now... they took us... as we were headed back from the gathering." There was... something else. "I can feel the energy as well... so powerful..." Grellanym was getting worried, "We have to get back to Alcray, no matter what it takes!" No time to wait while Glyaxia Command was busy, out the door and into the main hallway they went. Successfully defeating the Heavy Armored Wing and Glyan troopers awaiting them in the hallway, the Crayboth pair Warp out. Grellanym spoke first in the darkness surrounding them, "This place seems to change beneath our very feet! As if the Block Base were alive itself!" "Whatever Glyaxia Command did to us has increased our power to extraordinary levels!" added Gryganull. "Now we can stop their machines of war with far greater ease than ever before!" Akurriax's presence could be felt all around them. "Machines of War?!!!" the voice echoed, "You know nothing of which you speak!" "...that voice!" Gryganull finally spoke. Grellanym noticed it, too. "The one who held us prisoner!" Grellanym blurted out. Akurriax couldn't help himself. "You cannot leave this place," he gloated, "you will not escape Block Base!!!" Another hallway awaited full of Glyaxia Command Core Blocks to push them back, but it was the Dark Traveler Glyaxia Standard Soldier who presented a real challenge. As he weakened, Dark Traveler Glyaxia Reverse Soldiers were called in to surround the Standard Soldier until he is fully circled. Still no for the Crayboth pair match, he was defeated. The Dark Travelers vanish at once. "What awful corruption has Glyaxia brought upon the Travelers?" asked Grellanym. "I sensed our ancient enemy's very life force pulsing through those twisted Dark Traveler forms." "It's the same energy as I felt within the one called Argen..." agreed Gryganull. Grellanym was puzzled, "The Gendrone we met at the gathering before these events came upon us?" "Yes, the very same." Gryganull sadly confirmed. "I could feel a familiar darkness slowly creeping out from behind its shining armor." He paused, "The darkness that is..." It.. no.. he was certain, though. "...the Villser." "Time is swiftly folding against us." Grellanym noted. "Our clan must be warned of the discoveries we have made here!" Akurriax's presence surrounded them again. "Truly a noble species..." Akurriax offered, "Though I do admire the tenacity you both have shown, your attempt to gain freedom from this place is in vain." His voice lowered, a touch of anger to it. "Block Base itself is your enemy now..." Another hallway laid before them. Loyal Glyaxia Protoclones marched forward. Glyaxia Standard Protoclones and Glyaxia Reverse Protoclones in waves to give their Commanders time to arrive. It wasn't enough, the Protoclones fell easily. Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic arrived together and quickly attacked as a one. The force of their power would be overwhelming normally, but the Crayboths were overpowered still from the experiment. Akurriax and Zerennic merged as one larger mega Sarvos before assuming their final dreaded form... the Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel. Still, the combined forces of Glyaxia Command were no match. With the Syclodoc defeated, the Glyaxia Commanders separated and vanish from the hallway. Crayboth Gryganull and Grellanym warp out of the hallway to another area. However, the Crayboths are still trapped within the Glyaxia Block Base. " This place seems to have no end!" grumbled Grellanym, "Every move we make feels like it's being manipulated by forces beyond our sight." "We have no choice but to battle through whatever else Glyaxia unleashes upon us." replied Gryganull. "We cannot give up!" arrives...]] The hallway filled with Glyaxia Command Core Blocks. Soon the Crayboths were surrounded.... trapped once again. A loud, angry robotic voice echoed throughout the hallway, "SUGGESTION: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM BLOCK BASE!" Beside Gryganull and Grellanym dropped in a tall Phaseon in dark metallic black. The Gendrone Rebellion blazed in white on the chest. He pointed at the Crayboth and two pink force fields enveloped them. The Phaseon then turned his attention to the Core Blocks. A rumble filled the room as the Phaseon glowed red. The Core Blocks were pushed away by the Phaseon's unseen power. "You're coming with me..." Enyriun stated as a matter of fact. Kabuto Cloning "Marty and I discussed a story arc that involved Glyaxia Command snatching some Kabuto Mushi specimens, with the intention of cloning them aboard Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/kabuto-mushi-mk-ii-wave-three.html Kabuto-Cloning.png Kabuto-Cloning-2.png Kabuto-Cloning-3-WEB.png Kabuto-Cloning-4.png Galaxia Command abducts ZEM "ZEM has been abducted!" Glyaxia Command takes the enigmatic mechanoid through a rift into the mysterious Glyos System. Sensing trouble, Maxx Zero goes undercover, infiltrating Glyaxia Command's Block Base. Once inside, Maxx stumbles upon a nefarious plan - Glyaxia Command has stolen the designs for the Robo Force and intends to create a mechanical army! To rescue ZEM, Maxx engages in combat with three Elite Glyaxia Clones of Sentinel. Unexpectedly, dynagenesis occurs, transforming the doppelgangers into a brand new ally - Vanguard the Warrior! Possessing three times the strength and power of a Protector Class Robot and wielding a super-charged forcefield blaster, Vanguard the Warrior turns the tables on Glyaxia Command!http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/07/vanguards-tale.html Guns_blazing.jpg|MAXX Zero Glyaxia Disguise Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones Vanguard-WEB.png|Vanguard Vanguard-CLOSE-WEB.png =Gallery= Glyaxia-Heavy-Combat-Armor.png|Heavy Combat Armor (Tri Hub Wedge and Switch Pin) glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-05.png glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-06.png glyos-glyaxia-command-block-preview-07.png Glyaxia-Heavy-Armored-Block-Trooper-WEB.png|Heavy Armored Block Trooper (Core Block and Conversion Kit) Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones (Robo Force Glyaxia colors) =References= Category:Base